Haunted
by BellaMalfoy
Summary: Pansy and Hermione meet in the Room of Requirement haunted by desire. Femmeslash.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything therein. No profit was made from this etc. etc. etc.

**Haunted**

The curve of her breasts drove her mad. As her lover sprawled out across the bed, her hair splashing over the pillow like a dark, lifeless sea, she could appreciate nothing more than the sheer beauty that was Hermione. Pansy smiled softly before leaning over the Gryffindor's body and gently brushing her warm lips across her collarbones. The skin she tasted was soft and always sweet. Yet as much as this spot's attentions made Hermione moan in delight, it wasn't nearly as delicious as other places on the girl's body. Pansy hungered for them, more now than she usually did. The ache for Hermione was always there, of course. Ever since she'd had her first taste, Pansy was addicted. It was something at the forefront of her mind, like an itch she couldn't scratch. Meeting her in the Room of Requirement would sate her desires, but never for long enough.

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed, cherishing the feeling of Pansy's smooth lips dancing over her. She could feel her skin ablaze with heat even though she was lying naked on the bed during wintertime. In her own room she would be freezing, no matter how she were dressed and burrowed underneath the covers. Pansy was enough to incite a raging fire within her, one that roared when she was close, and had kindled embers when she wasn't near.

Her lips trailed over Hermione's skin, tongue daring to flick gently every so often. Further down she went, past the collarbones, over the plain, and to the gentle peaks she sought. Pansy gave a delighted gasp, cupping her lover's breasts gently in her hands. Hermione moaned appreciatively, locking a loving gaze with Pansy before the Slytherin closed her eyes and wrapped her lips softly around her nipple. She sucked softly, shivering with delight at the sweetness she tasted in her mouth. There was only one other place on Hermione's body which tasted more blissful than what she was cradling with her tongue now.

Moaning, Hermione arched her back a little. Short gasps escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through Pansy's hair, daring to wrap her fingers around a few strands and give an appreciative pull. Pansy moaned in reply, sending beautiful vibrations through Hermione. Her tongue moved so fast that the Gryffindor felt a dizziness spreading over her. "Pansy..." Hermione called in a heavy whisper.

Pansy looked up, smiling at the sound of her lover's calls. "Hermione..." She returned, before making a long, warm trail down the girl's stomach with her soft tongue. Pansy could feel Hermione shivering with delight as she went lower, heading towards what each of them desired now more than all else. Taking each of her thighs gently in her hands, Pansy parted Hermione's legs, smiling appreciatively at what she saw. The brown thatch of hair that drove the Slytherin wild with hunger... and what lay beneath it.

The pair took their places silently, Pansy kneeling on the floor gratefully, Hermione laying on the edge of the bed before her. With only a look between them to prepare her, Pansy leaned close and began to softly flick her tongue across that which haunted her every moment. In response, Hermione arched her back, moaning softly at first, until Pansy's tongue quickened its pace. The heat was rising within her, like waves. It was slow at first, until it became so prominent that Hermione writhed and began clawing at the sheets behind her. Pansy's eyes wandered up over Hermione's body, seeing her breasts gently swaying while she called out to her, moaning her name amongst incomprehensible sounds of delight. Hermione's gasps were growing more urgent, letting Pansy know her lover was about to come.

Hermione felt the warmth inside her building, causing her to clutch the sheets within her hands with all her might. As she was overtaken, Pansy still licking her warmest, softest spot with feverish delight, Hermione let out a scream of release, hips jerking. The Slytherin's eyes flashed as she was greeted with the nectar that she could never drink enough of. It was sweet and blissfully tart all at the same time. Pansy drank until there was no more. Hermione went limp, body continuing to spasm delightfully. She closed her eyes, unable to move. From beside her, Pansy crawled up onto the bed and took her body in her arms. The warmth between them made both the girls smile.

"I love you, Hermione..." Pansy whispered, wrapping her arms around Hermione and pulling her as close to her body as she could.

"I love you too, Pansy..." Hermione breathed in reply before giving a soft smile of contentment and snuggling close.


End file.
